


satin and tight pants

by duizhangting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, hahaha, just bcs i feel pressured by the number of likes, just try to enjoy it, strip club!au, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duizhangting/pseuds/duizhangting
Summary: where people loves xukun's occasional hip thrust at the same level as they loves zhengting's occasional twirl on the pole, but then people starts paying them to touch each other. zhengkun strip club! au





	satin and tight pants

loud sounds bugging out from the stereo, colorful lights dimmed and shined, one of the shooting lamp shone bright to the stage. zhengting was waiting backstage clad in satin white outfit, v-cut neck shirt showing to much of his chest but he’s proud rocking it. the sounds haven’t quite down. he clasp his clammy hand, nervous and tipsy and too much of adrenaline rush. he loves the stage, he loves the attention, he loves the cheers.

zhengting tried to control his breath, breathe in, breathe out, appeasing his anxiety, eyes glued to the stage. donned in all black outfit– shirt hangs too loose, pants fit too tight, choker on his long neck– xukun is walking sin. The devil is in hell, but xukun makes the bar entries his peasants. with all his glory, the song starts, and with each killing part, his clothing went off. sinful hiptrust, winks for the customer and he cued that he’ll be backstage.

it’s his turn, someone told zhengting while purposely pushing him to the stage. body not ready, he closes his eyes waiting for the impact. a hand on his waist, and suddenly the cheers got louder, when a whisper came through, ‘be careful, _princess_ ’. zhengting widen his eyes, too shocked to comprehend what had just happened. but it’s the stage. it’s the stage so he got ready. it’s the stage so he found his lost composure, innocent eyes, pure angel look and a walk to the pole in the middle of the stage. he’s ready to sell the obvious watchers what they wanted.

\---

‘two’, the taps on his feet got quicker, he feels giddy but he needs to see it.

‘make it four or it didn’t happen’, a hand was out to the one who wants to make the deal.

he sighs, he got all the money, xukun was and _still_ his favorite. but damn, never in life he saw two striking contrast looks so good, so hot together, so arousing to watch. He knows what he wants, he knows he could get it, ‘deal’, so he paid it off. he has money, why suffer when you could have it?

the other man smirked, more income thanks to his love who pushed the angel stripper, ‘you won’t be disappointed, ziyi’. scratches could be heard, ink against paper, a check with too much zeros and a final look from the dealer, ‘i know your artist won’t dissapoint me, jun’.

\---

too little time, too rushed briefing, someone wants zhengting to collab with xukun. it’s a rare occasion, but zhengting feel nauseous and he’s not ready but the pay is worth it and it’s xukun and he wonders what they need to do for their collab. ‘just do what you guys always do’, yanchen smiles, grin too bright and too cheerful for someone who never need to collab with the devil himself. they don’t really knew each other, xukun knew zhengting do pole dance and zhengting knew xukun is a tease and has regular customer and so be it. they know not much from there.

zhengting thought he could be discussing what will they do for the collab but the other line is busy, busy, busy and he was already in his outfit with make up on. xukun comes late with black-on-black and they draw bold eyeliner with smoky tips and off they go. the music starts and this time there were spotlight on both spot on the stage. zhengting starts with his routine, legs dangling from the pole, up and down. he slids from the pole and xukun has his hand around him. it went from his shoulder to his chest down his tummy and up his neck, and zhengting feels his top is already on the floor with xukun grinds on his ass.

it’s hot, too hot. he needs to grip into something so zhengting found solace in the slick silver pole with other hands went further down xukun’s tight, wobbly feet circled to xukun’s body. the song is still on and zhengting wants more more more because xukun smells good and he looks good and zhengting can’t help to find his lips and kiss the plump lips in front of him.

the song comes to the fullest and xukun can’t help but to undress because zhengting skin is so soft and so pale he wants to taint it but it’s the stage so they kept dancing. but it’s the stage so the people keeps cheering for whatever they did. and so they did, they dance as they undress with hands never off each other and make out still last in the backstage and off to the bedsheet.

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg, this is my first attempt to write semi nsfw hahaha hit me up and don't forget to comment i guess


End file.
